


habby bifday

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, january first is the loneliest day of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: the crew celebrates new years and the next morning boris is bad sad for some reason.flower kid is gonna do their job.





	habby bifday

**Author's Note:**

> i think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole fanfic thing..

January 1st. The beginning of a new year.   
Last night was pretty fun and as well as draining. How flower kid managed to fit all 23 friends in their home was best left unanswered. Let’s just say that Ronbo showed them a trick similar to using clown cars. It was mutually suspected that Tim tam stole a firework at the party. At least it wasn’t lit indoors. 

Now the next morning. Those who didn’t leave early slept over. And those who are now awake were helping clean up the mess. Trencil didn’t need as much sleep as the others so he was already hauling a full bag to the dumpster. Polaroids lay strewn about various selfies and group shots which Mirphy was gingerly sorting through. Gotta see which ones were best suited to show off on her portfolio. But the thing was, they were all amazing. 

Boris was found in his own little corner cleaning off a splatter of pickle juice off the wall. He didn’t notice when flower kid handed him a new roll of paper towels. Seemed like his mind was somewhere in the clouds that was grounded when his shoulder was slightly tapped. 

“OOH U-uh. Hi Hey flewr keb!!”   
He tried to hide whatever was troubling him, but he was a terrible liar. They tilted their head in a questioning manner and softly placed both hands on his arm.   
Boris sucked his breath in and darted his eyes about.   
“Ah. Heehe-ee. Oh u no,, just laet nigts 4 me iz all!.”  
He’s a doctor. Somewhat. Sleepless nights are well a part of him. A terrible liar. Flower kid continued to watch his expressions. The smell of pickles don’t bother him as much anymore so there must be something else bothering him and flower kid is a stubborn fella. 

Boris does want to speak out but he is aware of the other people around. Sure they are minding their own business with cleaning up and having a few chats but there’s still the chance of one or all to overhear him. It’s not like he can just say that it’s his birthday and here he is cleaning up pickle juice. 

Though he now has some paper towels…   
“Ack-chulie. Can u gib me a pen?”  
Flower kid thinks on it for a moment but then nonchalantly pulls one out from their pockets. They understand that sometimes you just gotta write stuff down when words don’t work.   
Boris rolls out a sheet and scrawls on it against the wall. He tears it out and hands it to flower kid while avoiding eye contact. 

They would have gasped loudly if talking was a thing they do. So all they did was open their mouth. Boris’s cheeks grew red. It’s definitely not something he wanted to point out. Hell, he was pretty shy about the whole deal. 

“Do you want to celebrate it at all?” A note handed back to him torn off the towel. 

“I-. I. I guess?” 

By this time everyone has left and the inside was a more. Decent shape. Not spotless but you don’t have to worry about catching a plague. 

Flower kid patted his arm before breaking off and ran into the kitchen digging through cupboards. There’s should be some flour and oil… 

Boris sat in a chair reading a painting magazine from Dallas. Seems to take a phase on cats and the color red. And red cats. Flower kid slapped the magazine in his lap so he wouldn’t pay attention to whatever flower kid is doing in the kitchen.   
When they put something in the oven they walked back up to him to show that they are free now. Boris wasn’t even halfway through reading. 

Tic-tac-toe is a fun way to pass the time. 

The oven timer dinged and flower kid pulled out a small tooth shaped cake. Not that there were any tooth shaped molds but folding foil can work wonders. 

Boris tried so hard to stifle a squeaky laugh. He haven’t had his birthday celebrated with someone else since.   
Ah.   
There’s no use of thinking of all that now.   
This is now and he is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i did this all in the middle of the night in one go without looking back. if i messed up a part... oh well.


End file.
